


Tell Me You Desire Me

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Community: spnkink_meme, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Husbands, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Porn with Feelings, Roughness, Sexual Content, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Jared has a hungry hole, Top!jensen Bottom!Jared; Do whatever you want with it, go as far as you like, all i ask is that there's no non/dub-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Desire Me

Jared has a hungry hole he needs fed with a big, thick, beautiful cock. He would not play like this with anyone else but Jensen. He trusts his lover to hurt him, but not break him. To be rough with him, but not shatter him. They play with a safe word, Jensen refuses to play without one, and that is just another reason why Jared allows Jensen to do this to him; he knows if things got out of hand and he spoke his safe word, Jensen would stop right then and there. Jared never feels the need to use his safe word; he trusts Jensen with all his heart. 

Jensen knows how to treat him good. Rough sex is the best sex, and Jared could not stop the whimpers spilling from his lips as Jensen snarls, “You’re gonna take it dry, bitch”, not granting him spits as lubrication, but instead keeping his promise and driving his cock deep into the his tight, dry hole, earning Jensen a wailing pleasure cries from his boy as he rips into Jared. 

Jensen’s hips snapped quickly, pounds Jared's ass and fucks harder, faster, as he thrilled in the sensation of the sweet drag of his big thick dick slicking through his boy’s inner walls, arching up into the pleasure. 

The bed sheets rub against his throbbing dick as he thrills in being used roughly. Jensen grows rougher, vicious as he rams Jared; he slaps Jared across the face, hand print blossoming on his dimpled cheek, before forcefully shoving Jared’s face into the pillow. He listens to the screams and the moans of passion, a filthy smirk on his face as he uses Jared roughly for his pleasure. 

It is freeing and liberating to completely let go, to trust someone with all his heart and soul. It’s a gift, and Jensen is the only man Jared will ever give this treasure to. He adores the night he was rutting against the sheets, desperate for some friction against his throbbing erection as Jensen kisses his lips as if he was cotton candy and had a major sweet tooth.

Those nights were long, the passion sultry like a fire storm. Strong arms pull him closer, crushing their lips together into a fervent kiss as they made love. They were too frantic, too growly and biting. Hair pulling, ass slapping, rough and rambunctious type of sex, the sensations they felt sizzle deep inside their bodies. 

Growling and biting, clawing at his skin and leaving red trails in his wake, their bodies writhing and bumping and grinding hard and rough, their breathing out of sync with the frantic pace of their thumbing hearts. 

His breath hitches on a ragged gasp as his husband takes him from behind, pushing in all the way only to pull out to the tip of his throbbing cock, then ramming in with a snarl that mirror a beast in heat. His eyes slam shut, fingers digging white-knuckle tight into the bed sheets as his husband pounds his ass. 

Then, in the afterglow, he lies motionless on the bed, aching and sore, limbs heavy like stone and his pink lips cherry red and pretty. The sensations linger; he feels his spine tingling and his toes curl against the ruffled sheets, his skin warm and soft, and he can’t suppress the content sigh that eludes his kiss-bitten lips.

Wrung out, exhausted, he inhales a deep sigh, his eyes hazy and drooping. Jensen lies beside him, Jensen’s hands gently caressing over the small of his back, a smile on his face that is both blissful and cocky. Yes, his husband was a beast in bed, and he loved every damn minute of it.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/91867.html?thread=36048347#t36048347)


End file.
